Numerous teleconferencing systems provide a number of different methods for establishing a telephone conference call or teleconference between multiple individuals. One of the most common methods for establishing a teleconference requires the teleconference host or sponsor (i.e., the individual who desires to have a teleconference), to schedule the teleconference with a human teleconference operator in advance of the teleconference. The operator uses a maintenance and administrative terminal (sometimes called a “MAT”) to program a teleconference bridge, connected to the public switched telephone network (“PSTN”). The operator typically uses the MAT to provide the bridge with the beginning and ending time (or length) of the teleconference, the number of attendees (including the host and the guests) and one or more uniquely assigned passcodes. The operator then provides the host with a host passcode and a guest passcode for the teleconference and a telephone number that is associated with the bridge. The teleconference host must then distribute the guest passcode, telephone number and start time to the various guests.
Some systems minimize the need for a human operator to perform administrative tasks. A host dials a “profile access” number, which permits the host to schedule a conference, select a conference to attend, manage recorded voice segments, and perform basic administrative functions such as changing passwords. After the host has entered, via a touch tone keypad, a correct profile and password access, the host can schedule a conference. If the host wishes to schedule a conference call in the future, the host enters the date, time, length and number of attendees. The system determines whether or not sufficient resources are available at that requested date and time considering the length of the call and the number of attendees. If not enough resources are available, the host is asked to reschedule the conference call. Otherwise, the system prompts the host for the conference call ID number. The system provides an ID number. If the host wants an immediate conference, the system performs the same steps to determine availability of resources. Attendees to the teleconference can then call the bridge and input the ID number. If the ID number is proper, the attendee is added to the conference call.
Some teleconferencing systems have provided a conferencing feature wherein the host is able to create a list containing attendees' telephone numbers in a memory along with a conferencing code. The host must pre-enter in the telephone number of each attendee in the memory. To establish a conference call, the host enters the conference code. Circuitry detects the conferencing code and automatically calls and conferences together each attendee at the telephone numbers stored in memory.
Unfortunately, current teleconferencing systems provide a limited number of control interfaces to teleconference sponsors and conferees, such as Dual-Tone Multifrequency (DTMF) and operator controls only.